


Roof Top Cliché

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: One day as Ann is leaving school Ryuji texts her asking her to meet him on the school roof top...alone.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Roof Top Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Ryuann Week but I ended up not participating in it cuz of I felt nervous about participating, I had to make a fic for a friends birthday which took time, and also procrastination left me unable to finish the rest of the prompts in time without going insane, this was going to be for Prompt 1 which was Firsts & Milestones/Confessions and I choose Confessions
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully I’ll actually feel up to participating next time!!

The school day was coming to an end, and Ann couldn’t be happier, all she wanted to do was get a crêpe, go home and pass out on her bed.

As she was walking down the hall with Akira she felt her phone which she had set to silent buzz.

 **[Ryuji]:** Hey.

“Who is it?” asked Akira.

“It’s just Ryuji.” answered Ann nonchalantly as her phone buzzed again.

 **[Ryuji]:** Can you meet me alone on the rooftop before you go home?

 **[Ann]:** Alone? Why?

 **[Ryuji]:** Just do it!! It’s important.

 **[Ann]:** Alright!! Jeez...

Ann shoved her phone back into her pocket and let out a deep sigh and started towards the stairs.

“What’s up?” asked Akira as he noticed her leave his side.

“Ryuji wants me to meet him alone on the roof for some reason.” said Ann with slight irritation in her voice, “I get the feeling he’s just going to ask for money or something.”

“....I see...” Akira stared at Ann and for some reason the look in his eyes made Ann feel like he knew something she didn’t, “Well I’ll see you later then, bye!”

“Seeya.”

Ann made her way to the entrance leading to the roof, she peaked into the window and spotted Ryuji sitting on top of one of the discarded desks, bouncing his good leg up and down, she opened the door and walked out onto the roof.

“Alright what do you want Ryuji?” she said raising her voice to make her presence known which made Ryuji jump.

“O-Oh! There you are Ann...”

“Yes, here I am now what do you want? Is it money? I’m not going to give you any when you still owe me train fare after buying that dolphin.”

“No, it’s not about money and stop bringing that up!!”

“Then what is this about?”

“U-Uhh well...”

Ann crossed her arms in annoyance, “Just spit it out Ryuji, I’ve had a long day and would like to go home and sleep already.”

“Just give me a minute!” grumbled Ryuji in equal annoyance, “It’s just um after talking with Akira a few days ago I realised something...” Ryuji’s cheeks suddenly turned red as he scratched the back of his head.

Ann grew curious, “What?”

“That I uh....like you...”

Ann stared at Ryuji for a few seconds and then froze as the words registered in her brain.

“....W-Wait do you mean...you like-like me?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“....O-Oh...”

An awkward silence fell between them as both red-faced blondes looked to the ground, Ann could have never guessed this is what Ryuji called her up to the roof for and she didn’t know how to react.

She didn’t hate Ryuji, she just know if she liked him the same way.

“.....Y-Y’know what eff this!!” It appeared the silence lasted too long for Ryuji’s liking, “I should have never let Akira talk me into doing this, j-just forget everything I said!!”

Ryuji began to walk quickly to the door and without thinking Ann grabbed him by his wrist, “Ryuji wait!!”

Ryuji stopped and turned to look at Ann and she could see tears forming in his eyes.

“W-What?”

“Let’s just...talk, ok?” asked Ann as she gestured to the desks behind them.

Ryuji stared at her for a moment and after letting out a sniffle he said, “...Alright.”

Ann sat on top of one of the desks while Ryuji sat on one of the chairs near her and began bouncing his good leg up and down once again.

“So....you like me?”

“Y-Yeah.....I was talking with Akira the other day and one topic lead to another and....he helped me realise that I like you...”

“I see...”

“He convinced me to try asking you out but-”

“You decided to ask me out...on the school roof top? Talk about cliché.” Ann interrupted.

“S-Shaddup!! It was Akira’s idea!!!” Ryuji exclaimed, and he began to blush which Ann found so cute she had to giggle.

“A-Anyway!! He convinced me to ask you out but I’m realising now that was a mistake...”

“Why?”

“I.....I-I....I don’t know...” Ryuji looked down at the ground and kicked the concrete below him, “Look if you don’t feel the same way that’s fine, I’m not gonna be like Kamo-shitbag and force you to go out with me and shit...”

Ann stared at Ryuji for a minute and then began looking at the ground as well, “What if I want to?” she said breaking the silence.

“H-Huh?” Ryuji’s head shot up and he stared right at Ann.

“I....don’t know if I return your feelings but...I wouldn’t mind at least trying to go out with you.” Ann then returned Ryuji’s gaze with a smile which made Ryuji melt.

“A-Alright...” is what Ryuji managed to croak out.

“Just ‘alright’? Really?”

“I-I mean! Uhhh- ow!” Ryuji’s panic was interrupted by a flick on the forehead from Ann.

“Idiot.” Ann said half jokingly as she then kissed the spot she flicked causing Ryuji to blush once more.


End file.
